


The Most Powerful Urge Of All

by TheTVJunkie



Series: The Guilty Pleasures Of Hermione Granger [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completed, Desk Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTVJunkie/pseuds/TheTVJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is torn between heart and mind as the most powerful urge of all unwittingly brings her to Professor Snape's office late one night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So Unlike Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, all I write is for entertainment purpose only - no money made of this! Just borrowing some of the characters for a little fun. Some of them seem just predestined for naughty bits... ^^  
>  **A/N** :  
> Before any hardcore-fans (no pun intended) of Harry Potter start crying and screaming – my little fic is AU, so please just ignore the rather unrealistic plot – this is supposed to be fun reading, not to be taken too seriously. ;-) Honestly, I don't want to crush anybody's dreams, so if you are not mature and/or feel uneasy with adult content, please stop here!  
> Everybody else – Hope you enjoy! ;-)  
>  **A/N 2** :  
> Some facts of my AU:  
> \- Since Hermione is almost a year older than Harry and Ron, my story is set in year 7 – which makes her **18**.  
>  \- Physical punishment is now allowed at Hogwarts.^^
> 
>   _Lines in italics are supposed to be Hermione's thoughts!_

Hermione's candle flickered as she tiptoed through the dark hallways of the dungeons of Hogwarts. Her wand had been confiscated as she had messed up in Defence Against the Dark Arts class this morning, she had been unsure whether or not she had done it on purpose. She had absent-mindedly managed to blow up the antique projector with a single, misdirected movement of her wand.

Needless to say that Professor Snape had been anything but happy about that and so; Hermione was to report to his office for detention tomorrow evening.

But tomorrow was so far away, and Hermione was desperate. Being truthful with herself, she was in an outright desolate condition.

This was not like her at all!

As a matter of fact, she had hoped for punishment much earlier, punishment that hopefully would make these feelings go away. These odd and weird feelings she had had lately for Professor Snape.

Yuk, what was she thinking, her professor was so mean and harsh and...disgusting in some way and yet... Blimey, stop it, Hermione!

No doubt, Hermione was consumed with guilt, shame and by an inner struggle she didn't fully understand. However, she couldn't deny that there were glimpses of other feelings too; lustrous and absolutely inappropriate feelings. They were so incredibly strong, that it felt like they were going to tear her apart if she couldn't rid herself of them.

She had been so lost in thoughts and nerves as she had been walking, that when she had arrived at Snape’s door, it came as a surprise.

Closing her eyes, she plucked up courage and knocked at Professor Snape's door.

As she stood there waiting her heart beat in her chest as she thought of what to say. God, she thought as she gritted her teeth tight and her throat dropped into her stomach. She didn't know how to tell him. Should she tell him at all?

She heard ever footfalls and the next second the heavy wooden door opened with a squeak. "Miss Granger." The professor looked at her with his usual stoic and peeved expression. "What are you doing here? Your detention is due to take place tomorrow."

Clearing her throat, she answered reluctantly. "I know, Sir. I just wanted to ask if..." Her voice cracked.

"Ask me what, Miss Granger?" Snape replied sharply, inclining his head.

"...if you would mind moving my punishment to an earlier time, Sir." Hermione murmured, trying not to lower her eyes instinctively.

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Move your spanking to an earlier time?" He asked sardonically while opening the door completely, indicating her to enter. Hearing him say 'spanking' made Hermione's knees go even weaker than she had expected.

"Now why would I do that?" Professor Snape asked casually. "Please, Miss Granger, enlighten me with a very good reason."

As she looked into his coal black eyes the only thought to enter her mind was; _Because I can't make it through another night with all this unresolved and burning tension, you moron! This is all YOUR fault after all!  
_

Hermione fought back the urge to just shout out what she had been thinking. If she had, it would probably have been disastrous and he would most likely have kicked her out immediately. "Actually, sir, it's because I need my wand back for the first class in the morning, and the punishment was set for late evening, so I wondered..."

"...if I would reschedule it." She heard Snape finish her sentence. "So little Miss Know-It-All wouldn't embarrass herself by showing up without proper equipment and preparation, right?"

Ouch!

Hermione really should be used to his incisive tone but this time it had hurt on a personal level.

 _No, you mean bastard,_ she thought, her eyes glued to his, _I came here for you! YOU are the reason why I'm here! YOU, who causes all my inner disunity and all these powerful emotions I can't handle. Please, for Merlin´s sake, don't make me beg and speak it out loud!_

"Yes, Sir." She lied, nodding her head for emphasis, although she wasn´t sure if it was convincing at all.

Narrowing his eyes, the professor inclined his head again. Hermione tried her best to hold his piercing gaze, but failed miserably.

"Very well then, Miss Granger." He broke the silence. "I shall consent to your request. Your wand will be returned to you after you have received the full amount of strokes, which will be fifteen.” And with his coldest voice yet and devoid of all sympathy, he bit out, "Now go bend over the desk."

Hermione wondered if he saw her blushing, as his wicked words sent unexpected shivers straight to her core. Complying hesitantly, she bent over the large wooden desk while she sensed Snape stepping up behind her.

Feeling his robes brush her bare thighs beneath her skirt, Hermione suddenly realised the enormous erotic potential her present position held, and she unwittingly started getting fidgety. She was really glad the professor couldn't see her flushed face right now. If he had, she would have wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

What the hell was she thinking? He had probably done this a dozen times since he had become headmaster, this shouldn’t be a big deal! How could she be so stupid as to think this was more than what it was – punishment?

"Hold still." Snape's, quiet, yet commanding voice said from behind her. He then lifted her Gryffindor skirt, exposing her rear end and a common pair of knickers and a mute sigh escaped Hermione's lips as she, just briefly, felt the unforeseen warmth and tenderness of his hands. He gently brushed her buttocks as he tucked her skirt into the waistband.

"Fidgeting is counterproductive." He interjected, when she once more shifted her hips. "The more you fidget, the more this is going to hurt. And this is going to hurt. Be aware of that." Hermione swallowed hard and nodded.

Hermione had never been spanked before, she liked to think that she was a good girl. Well, at least she had never been caught before this. And when she had been caught her actions had been conducive to Harry's success in defeating Voldemort, so she had been easily forgiven.

Hermione didn't quite understand all this; couldn't explain that terrifying and compulsive drive that brought her to the dungeons this late at night. Shamefully she suppressed her secret wish for more than just a spanking. Oddly enough, all she knew was that it was right to be here. No matter what happened.

She was cut out of her haze abruptly as she felt the first sharp sting as the cane came down on her bum. Not familiar with that kind of treatment, she shrieked.

"Silence." He barked. "You asked for it, so now you will take it with dignity."

Hermione pulled herself together and accepted the remaining strokes mutely. Her mind was reeling as she still couldn't gauge if this procedure had any effect on her professor. Well, she was pretty sure that he hadn't feel sorry for her, but was he really that hard-nosed that he couldn't even feel any emotion at all? Couldn't he at least show some mischievousness? Sadistic joy even?

Hermione was astounded when that thought formed in her mind – or – just maybe...even some degree of arousal?

Yeah, right! Wishful thinking... Hermione's mind stopped for a second before starting again at double speed. Now where had that thought come from?

She couldn't help but realise that her punishment had definitely had an effect on her. Not merely the circumstance that she was given a spanking, no; it was the fact that it had been Professor Severus Snape who had given her that spanking!

She suddenly became aware of the fact that her panties had become sodden and she shuddered at the thought that her heavy scent was in the air.

Bloody hell! How was she going to explain THAT?


	2. Make Me Hate You

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

Hermione's butt stung like crazy by stroke fifteen. It was an odd mixture of outright pain and unexpected pleasure.

Instinctively, her palm reached for her buttocks in order to rub it and felt her heart skip a beat when Snape grabbed Hermione's wrist, preventing her attempt to soothe the pain.

"You are not supposed to ease it." Snape ordered, releasing her skirt from the waistband.

Hermione was relieved and disappointed at the same time at this weird and confusing situation apparently being over and so abruptly too.

"This is still part of your punishment.” He continued in his snide tone of voice. "When the lingering pain subsides, little by little, you will have time to think about your mischief and internalise its consequences."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione replied, still bent over the desk, not daring to move an inch. Snape's voice was even more terrifying when she couldn't see him.

"Now turn around, girl." She heard him say.

Girl? He had only called her girl once, in year one, and then it had been 'silly girl'...

Hermione recalled the past and did as she was told. When she had turned around, she realised that her professor was still standing quite close, staring down at her, not minding her personal space one bit.

"This was your first spanking, I presume?" He asked softly.

"Yes, Sir. First and only." This time Hermione held his gaze, trying to find just the tiniest hint of emotion in his eyes. It was hard to tell if his pupils had dilated – which Hermione knew would have been an unmistakable sign of arousal – as they were almost black by nature already. Silent seconds passed as they gauged each other intensely.

"And you deserved it, didn't you?" Snape asked, inclining his head.

Hermione wasn't sure what to answer; after all she had blown up school property. "Probably, Sir." Hermione reluctantly answered and blushed.

Hermione thought she heard Snape inhale sharply, however suppressed, as he formed the next question. "...and you enjoyed it." Instantly Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Didn't you, naughty girl." It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Oh boy, now it was even 'naughty' girl? Blimey!

Since she was obviously too confused to answer, Snape began to speak again. "Do not even attempt to lie to me, Miss Granger.” Hermione felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins, her heart racing. Raising an eyebrow, the professor continued. "Your scent has already betrayed you, so there is no use denying it."

No, he hadn't said that, did he? Oh my god! Busted!

Holding her breath, Hermione bit back the urge to just run and hide somewhere. This was so shameful, so embarrassing. Snape knew. He had known all this time! And now he was jibing at her.

Oh, what a cruel man you are, Severus Snape!

Hermione didn't know what to say; neither did she know what to do. Being speechless, she just kept staring at him, hoping this all was just a just a bad dream.

"Breathe, Miss Granger." Snape said sardonically. "Fainting has become unfashionable since at least a century." Since Hermione seemed to be completely intimidated, he took a step back, his black orbs not leaving hers for one instant. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief.

"However, I am curious how you are going to..." Snape paused for effect. "...explain this rather fatal and mislead attraction toward my person." He crossed his arms and waited for Hermione to finally find her tongue again.

Tears were flooding her eyes as Hermione yelled in frustration. "Explain? You want me to explain this?" She trembled in every limb. "How am I supposed to explain something I don't understand myself? I'm going mad with these feelings and the hell do I know why!" Hermione blubbered out. "I just want you to..."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "...want me to...what?"

Hermione swallowed audibly. "Release me from this obsession before I'm go completely mad!" She shouted, surprised by her sudden braveness.

Unexpectedly, the professor shortened the distance again, effectively capturing Hermione with his arms between the desk and himself, his face just inches away from hers now. "Be careful what you wish for, little girl." He hissed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, answering quietly. "Please, Professor...make me hate you..."

 _‘...so I can stop hating myself for craving for this...’_ She finished silently in her mind.

Snape winced. "Make me hate you." Her inept words echoed in his mind, and they did hurt. "Walk in the park." He murmured, replacing the unwanted and grievous emotion with common sense, he gave preference to biology and logic to justify his intentions. It was a clear fact that nothing but the most powerful urge of all, the human sex drive, had brought Hermione Granger to him tonight, although she might not be aware of it... yet.

An urge, so much more powerful than hatred or love, which was, biologically speaking, mostly a simple, short-lived hormonal imbalance.

A thought flashed through his mind. Since sex was a very rare occurrence for him, why deny it? After all, she was literally begging for it, though in a very clumsy way. No, he couldn't do that...or could he?

After considering for a little while, he lifted Hermione by the hips, aquiver with excitement, and placed her easily upon the table surface, facing him. "Lean back." He commanded.

Hermione complied, painfully reminded of the mess of purple welts on her butt as she did so. Closing her eyes, she suddenly realised that her anxiety, fear and confusion began to give way for joyful anticipation.

Her breathing hitched as she felt her skirt being tucked in the waistband again, followed by the removal of her knickers. She preferred to keep her eyes shut; then she heard the rustle of fabric and finally felt Snape's hand upon her thigh.

"You have done this before?" The professor asked in a hoarse voice.

Er, lying on her back upon her teacher's desk with no panties on? - Um, well, no!

Hermione looked up and frowned. "Done what?"

"Sex, silly girl." He replied, looking annoyed.

Oh great, now we're back to 'silly girl' again...

"Um...yes?" Hermione blushed even deeper. Snape nodded in silent approval and Hermione was grateful he didn't ask for further details. Snape suspected Ronald Weasley having played a part in that matter; however, it was none of his business so why should he care? Though, it remained to be seen if Miss Granger had taken it into consideration that there was most likely a difference in 'dimension' between a teenage boy and a fully-grown man...

**To be concluded soon...^^**

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

 **A/N:** I know, I'm mean. Couldn't resist to build up a little more tension before releasing it. ;-) Hope you enjoyed? Update coming soon, so please let me know what you think of my second chap. Thanks!^^


	3. Aftershocks

**Disclaimer:** 'Harry Potter' and everything related to it belongs to their respective owners, not me. There's no money made of any of my writing!

Hey, third chap coming up way sooner than expected; my dear beta-reader was very diligent and had a night shift to get my stuff corrected. Thank you, Gabby-Freak! :-)) If there are still any mistakes, don't hesitate to point them out in a PM; English is not our mother tongue.

So guys, I hope you enjoy my final chap; I tried really hard to let the characters act more or less believable (desisting from the already rather unrealistic plot^^) and not too much ooc.

Anyway - as promised before - here comes the smut you're all so eagerly waiting for! ;-) Please let me know if you enjoyed it!^^ Thanks!

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

Hermione reclined her head, closing her eyes again. This was all about feeling and less about actually seeing.

It gave her shivers as she felt the professor encompassing her hips with his large hands, then eventually...slowly entering her whilst subduing a throaty moan.

Well, well - so it _did_ have an effect on him, too! Finally an emotion!

Embracing the fact that Snape's self-control was crumbling little by little, Hermione savoured the fact that he was human after all...

Though moistness was definitely not a problem, the intrusion she was feeling now felt different to Ron's. Her Professors entry into her body was not as hasty, but slightly more painful as she felt her inner walls stretching far wider than she was used to. At the last few inches he pushed harder, then he stilled for a moment to let her get used to his massive girth.

Ron would probably have been halfway done by now so, Hermione relished every second of this new and oh so exciting experience. Being with an older man seemed to be something she could benefit from a lot.

An unexpectedly lecherous moan escaped Hermione's lips as she realised that this was what she had been craving all this time; simply this. No matter how improper and forbidden it might be.

Holding her hips in a vice-like grip, Snape started thrusting into her, setting a steady but teasing pace, as he pulled out the hilt and eased back into her. The solid mahogany desk creaked and moved with any of his movements, and Hermione concentrated on the feeling of him claiming her, over and over again.

Blinking, Hermione looked into his face and saw on it the pleasure it displayed, eyes closed, and satisfied smirk on his trembling lips.

For a second she wondered what was before his mind's eye, but then Hermione remembered again that it was none of her business. This weird situation was not about closeness or devotion, let alone the simple fact that none of the two had bothered to get rid of any more clothing than absolutely necessary.

There was no need getting emotionally connected, no real desire for touching or exploring each other. Regardless how prosaic and unromantic it might appear – this was plainly a long overdue release of tension, although obviously no longer just for her, and that was it.

How can something that feels so good be so terribly wrong?

The resonating sound of salacious groans and whimpers filled the room as Snape suddenly recalled Miss Granger's former request to 'make her hate him'. Very well then, that she should get...

He glanced down at a lust-ridden Hermione, squirming and whimpering beneath him, meeting his every thrust in joyful submissiveness.

The significant harshness and deadness returned to his facial expression as he started pounding into her more violently, startling Hermione as she opened her eyes in shock, gasping.

"Now don't you dare not look at me, Miss Granger." Snape hissed through clenched teeth, his glance piercing and terrifying all the same, his pace becoming even more erratic.

"What does it feel like..." He asked contemptuously while thrusting deep and hard, the sound of slapping flesh reverberating around his office. "...acting like a cheap whore? Getting used by your odious headmaster?"

Hermione bit her lower lip in embarrassment, her pulse hammering in her ears.

How dare he, the bastard?

But Snape upped the ante even more. "Wondering what Potter and Weasley would say, if they saw you like this...or Dumbledore?"

That was all it took. The humiliation was just perfect. All of a sudden Hermione's back arched, her upper body leaping forward. She couldn't help but instinctively clutch Snape's torso tightly, her distorted face buried against his chest as she felt a tremendous orgasm wash over her. Leaving her mind completely blank...

Hermione's high-pitched scream of relief and the unexpected change of angle also set an end to Snape's composure. Swiftly emptying himself into her with a guttural sound, he felt her clenching around him uncontrollably. Much to his own surprise, he hugged her back at that very moment, rocking her tenderly until the aftershocks of her climax subsided.

Too ashamed to look him in the eye, Hermione simply snivelled, not yet capable of comprehending what had just happened. Recovering first, Snape broke the awkward silence. "Enough to hate me?"

Hermione slowly lifted her head, finally having the courage to look at him without embarrassment. "Enough to release me." She answered, swallowing hard, but with a sated sparkle in her eyes. She broke the embrace and so did he. He pulled out of her and they both began to rearrange their clothes in mutual silence.

"Um, I...I'd better get going now." Hermione said silently, sliding down from the desk and heading toward the door.

"Miss Granger?" Snape's authoritative voice and behaviour were now back to what Hermione was used to from class.

He opened one of the drawers and her wand appeared. "Your wand. Wasn't that what you came for in the first place?" Absolutely no emotion other than the characteristic arrogance could be recognized in his demeanour.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

Hermione grabbed her wand and was already halfway out the door as she reluctantly turned on her heel to face him again.

"Professor Snape?" She smiled shyly. "Thank you." Hermione paused. "For everything." With another smile in his direction she turned for the door, but not before saying, “Good night, Sir."

"Good night, Miss Granger."

**THE END.**

**********************************★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★⋰⋱☆⋰⋱★**********************************

 **A/N:** Reviews very welcome! ^^

Storyline is now continued in "Priceless Private Lessons"!

Check it out!^^


End file.
